Stupid Pointed Ears Don't Only Work On Girls
by emmalads2
Summary: Stupid green changeling with those stupid pointed ears. Stupid me falling for stupid him.


Stupid Pointed Ears Don't Only Work On Girls

**Title:**_Stupid Pointed Ears Don't Only Work On Girls_

**Author:**_Emma Smith_

**Rating:**_T(language…maybe.)_

**Summary:**_ Stupid green changeling with those stupid pointed ears. Stupid me falling for stupid him._

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Teen Titans…if I did it wouldn't have ended on a 'to be continued' -.-_

**Beast boy: **_Wait…what?_

**Robin: **_*blushes* Nothing, Emma quit lying! _

**Me: **_I just type it how it is :)_

**Beast Boy: **_Hmmm ;)_

**Boy wonder and The Changeling**

**(BB's POV)**

_Tap, tap, tap. _I'm winning; I'm doing it "BOOYA!" Uhg, I sat back and groaned, He beat me…AGAIN? No fair! I sighed and went to eat a tofu dog, at least they would never beat me at anything. I looked around wiping my face of crumbs and drool, everyone seeming to be complaining to me about my lack of training "Guys, Guys! I train!" Cy burst out laughing and even Raven sniggered "Sitting up is not the same thing as sit ups beast boy", I left the room in a huff, going to sit where me and Terra used to skim rocks. It seemed to help me when I needed to think, especially without the other Titans bugging me.

I thought about a lot of things, I don't know why today seemed different but I was feeling off and I needed to think about things, My disease, My parents, just…I guess I had to think about the past. I've never told anyone about my parents or my childhood. When I was a child I was bitten by a green monkey and I got this really bad disease '_Sakutia' _My mum and dad saved me with some sort of serum, I don't remember the name of it but this serum had an unexpected side effect, as I looked into the water sitting right in front of me I frowned at my reflection, remembering the brown haired, blue eyed boy I used to be. My parents then died because of me, I could have done something, should have done something to save them.

I then went on to work with Nicholas Galtry, the evil bastard had me wrapped around his finger though I guess the two faced bastard is how I met my first family, The Doom Patrol, however bad they treated me at least they weren't the bad guys, Then Jillian Jackson happened, Then Tessa and I've noticed that girls don't seem to be doing anything for me, not like the stupid bird boy and his stupid cape anyway.

"Hey Beast boy, You ok?" I knew that voice, I'd know it anywhere, I looked up to meet the familiar black and white mask of our team leader, I smiled "Hey robin, what's up?" Robin gasped and sat beside me, placing his hand on my cheek, I jerked back shocked "Dude?" Robin chuckled "Calm down Beast boy, I was just wiping away a tear. You wanna tell me what's wrong?" I sighed and looked away "It's nothing important." I kicked a stone into the nearby sea and watched it sink into the water, Robin stood up and I felt a hand on my shoulder "Of course it's important, if it's important enough for someone like you to cry, it's important. You don't have to tell me but I'm here BB" I smiled up at him, having an internal war with myself "I was just thinking about my mum and dad" I looked away, Unable to look into his eyes no matter how hiddent hey were behind the mask.

**(Robin's POV)**

His pointy ears had drooped at the mention of his parents and of course I knew about them, I knew how he tortured himself thinking it was his fault they died. "They died in a boating accident when I was younger it's my fault they died robin, it's all my fault" I couldn't take the changelings sobs anymore, I pulled his small frame to my body and held him there, feeling his tears run into my suit was a big kick in the teeth "It wasn't your fault beast boy, you couldn't have done anything to save them" His arms tightened and his curled up fists relaxed, finally admitting defeat.

While beast boy poured his heart out I stared out at the sea, the sun was setting, god this had been a long day, I looked down at the green teen in my arms and smiled, his stupid pointy hears don't only work on girls, the stupid ass ears were rather…adorable on the changeling. "Hey Robin?" I jumped, coming out of my day dream "Yeah BB?" he started chuckling "What did batman say to robin before they got into the batmobile?" I sighed, rolling my eyes "What did he say to Robin before they got into the batmobile?" The Green skinned boy, holding his sides laughing, replied with "Robin get in the batmobile", I raised an eye brow…Beast boy seemed to be better, I smiled and offered him a hand when I stood up. He took it and hugged me, whispering a thanks, I blushed brushing it off. He was walking towards the T Tower when I shouted on him, he turned round and his green eyes shimmered in the disappearing sunlight. "Yeah?", He shouted back. I ran towards him "I heard you were complaining about training? Do you maybe wanna train with me?" Beast boy laughed and circled me looking me up and down "Sounds like a date _Robbiepoo_" The mere mention of that name had me fuming, I stomped away to the gym to cool off "You coming or what!" I shouted over my shoulder at a laughing Beast boy.

Beast boy did come to the gym with me and I'm glad, he needs to start training seriously now. I started him with some easy stuff, A few punches here and a few punches there, he'd been getting better. Beast boy had been training, more than people thought anyway. I stopped holding back and Beast boy smirked, glad that I had stopped going easy. Beast boy switched and changed animals in a snap, faster and more graceful than I've ever seen him be before, this was definitely something new, the lightness in his movements and the quick witted attacks kept me well on my toes, I saw an opening in his defence and went for it, pinning the changeling against the wall.

His big green eyes looked up at me as I kept him to wall "Is this how you flatter a boy?" He asked innocently a smirk tugging at his mouth and the more he smirked the more courage I got to place one finger under his chin "Hey don't tell me you're not turned on Gar" I teased, using his real name just to pull at his strings that little bit more. The green teens eyes widened but his smirk stayed "Is that your batarang? Or are you just happy to see me?" I blushed hoping it was a joke, I guess I knew it was half true, I looked back to his green eyes and every single cocky thought left my head and it was just us, I watched him for a while and I could tell Beast boy was getting impatient, he stood up on his tip toes just to get to my height, He smiled a beautiful cheeky smile and he came close enough that I could feel his breath on my cheek and feel his words against my ear "Are you gonna grow some balls and kiss me or?" Then he smiled and pushed his small frame into my body. I was not about to throw away a challenge so with the hand that had been under his chin I moved it to the back of his head and closed the small gap between us.

**(Beast Boys POV)**

My heightened senses took in everything, the feeling of his lips moving in perfect sync with my own, He tasted like chocolate and sweets and…well absolutely delicious, it was the smell that captivated me, He smelled of sweat and control and perseverance but most of all, Robin smelled of home, safety and everything good in the world. We had to stop the kiss for smiling and I rested my had on his, just staring into the mask, I had an idea and I took my hand from where they were tangled in robins raven hair and placed them at his temples, at the end of each side of the mask. Robin gasped but didn't make a move to stop me. I saw this as encouragement and started to peel the mask that had bugged me for years while Robin regained his composure and smiled. The more the mask came off the deep sea blue of his eyes were revealed. I knew robin was gorgeous but without his mask he was a completely different person, the blue eyes with the black hair went surprisingly perfect with the rest of his beautiful face.

After what seemed forever of staring into each other's eyes, real eyes not eyes and a mask! I did in the end give him back his mask begrudgingly but then I dragged him down for another kiss, making this one last. Running my tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entry, he complied eagerly as both our tongues ravaged each other, searching and memorising the others mouth.

A clearing of the throat scared the shit out of us and we jumped out of each other's arms. I stood there scratching the back of my neck and chuckled as Robin's face went bright red at being caught in the act. Raven who was rolling her eyes "When we didn't see you both the team started to worry something had happened" she giggled at the end and walked away mumbling something about making out isn't exactly training. I looked over to the still red robin I smiled and he smiled back. My whole word being lifted as he reached out a hand to me that I took.

_**(Later that Night)**_

I know what you're thinking _you guys totally did it all night didn't you, _no I did not spend that night screwing my boyfriend. We couldn't sleep so we sat in the common room with the tv on, not really paying attention to what was on the screen I was in the shape of a puppy german shepard resting on Robin's chest as he scratched my ears, I started kicking my leg at the pleasure eventually turning back to my human form, robin laughed and continued scratching my ears regardless of my human form, I laughed pecking his cheek, rolling off of his chest to sit beside him, my legs swung over his. We were both laughing when t went from jokey to serious in seconds "My name is Richard Grayson, when I was younger my family and I were in a traveling circus and they were killed. That's when Batman found me and took me in and I'm beginning to ramble and I don't know why I'm telling you this" Robin was rambling and when he stopped his deep blue eyes stared into mine searching for a reaction, I started to giggle and the giggle turned into bellowing laughter. Robin looked shocked and hurt which made me stop immediately "No! no I wasn't laughing at the last bit, Robin you should know I would never ever laugh at such grief…you know how much I hurt from my own parents death, it's just your name" Robin seemed relieved but then stopped, putting mock shock on and asking what was wrong with his name "It's because you're a right dick isn't it?" I laughed, finding his name hilarious "Guess you'll never find out huh?" He teased and I stopped laughing, pouncing on him once again "Is that a challenge?" Robin was the one laughing now pulling me down for a long slow kiss, making me forget completely what we were talking about.

"Hey BB…You wouldn't mind if I called you Gar every now and then…right?" Robin seemed almost hesitant to ask, I had to break the ice by saying "That's cool, As long as I get to call you a dic- I mean I get to call you Dick" I lay on his chest feeling his heartbeat race beneath me as he hit the back of my head.

**A/N: **_Ok, so it's nerdy and cheesey and probably completely wrong but I like it. Hope you guys like itt! Reviews are cookies remember :)_


End file.
